borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Relight The Beacons Glitch
Hey, I was just wondering if anyone else has this problem. When I finish the mission Relight the Beacons, (Given by Helena Peirce, completed in the Rust Commons West) the satilite dish turns to face the sky towards the center of the map and five different beams of light shine out from different dishes. However, simaltaneously, something unusual happens: The sky starts to flash random colors, you know, the colors when you smash a TV with a hammer, and the frame rate gets really low. This lasts for about twenty seconds and then it stops and everything is normal again. I know that it`s not just the one character file because it has happened to all my characters now. I am playing on the PS3, and yes, I own the disc. Just would like to hear some feedback! Thanks! Tellegro 09:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) When you relight the beacons, the 3 satellites align and shoot a signal beam out. All 3 beams intersect, and redirect upwards. The sequence lasts like 30 seconds, and then the beams stop and the satellite dishes move to their prior position. The crazy flashing graphics problem is probably your system not rendering that event properly. I have the exact same problem. Again, it first started when I finished 'Relight the Beacons', but now it happens randomly in different places. I'm a PS3 owner too. Don't get me wrong it's psychedelic, and I'm all for that... just not when I'm being attacked from all angles on a hostile alien planet. I call it the "Lucy in the Sky" glitch. : Oh lol. I'm gonna call it that too. It stopped happening randomly at some point...I wonder what mission it was, so I can get that quickly to avoid the glitch. And yeah, I have it on the PS3. -- Claptrap 12:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The Gearbox Forums claim they have the fix and are awaiting depoyment. Only happens when the beams sequence activates after the Relight the Beacons mission, and only on PS3. Ha! Ha! Ha! Lucy in the Sky Glitch? Hillarious!! Well, I`m comforted that it`s not just my game or PS3 that`s causing the problems! Thanks you guys for the very speedy response! Tellegro 18:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes ive also had this problem, its bound to give the epileptic seizures. Also a strange click can be heard when entering the map, from what ive found. I just call it the bugged map and try to pass through it as fast as possible. Verin one Jan 16 I have the same bug, whenever I do that quest, it occurs when my camera point towards the lights, it a PS3 exclusive bug, and it always occurs. Blackheart1991 14:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I also suffer from this glitch on PS3. Personally, my brother and I love the phsycadelic light show and like to think of it as a demonstration of the beacons. After all, they are an Interplanetary system. Imagine the power required. Man Who Go Boo 17:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) It's being fixed in the next update update. 14:54, January 25, 2010 (UTC)